<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweater curse by AlexSeanchai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261685">sweater curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai'>AlexSeanchai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Knitting, Podfic Welcome, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Gestures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that a knitter deciding to make her boyfriend a sweater is beginning a cursed process that will end the relationship. No magic is generally involved, mind: only the realization that a significant other who doesn't appreciate the fruit of twenty hours or more of dedicated labor-of-love plainly doesn't attach any significance to the laborer, and she should therefore dump his ass.</p>
<p>Marinette isn't concerned about how this will affect her relationship with Adrien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweater curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: <i>cosy sweaters</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien runs his fingers down the cardigan (jet-black merino blend that was an absolute pleasure to knit), counting on his other hand, then gets partway through estimating stitches per row before visibly giving up: "How long did you spend on this?" he asks, tracing the details Marinette added with silver and gold embroidery thread. "Weren't you worried about that curse?"</p>
<p>Marinette eyes the partner she has spent dozens of hours a month learning to trust and be trusted—to love and be loved—with greater strength and resilience than she could ever manage alone, beginning years before she thought of spending dozens of hours making this to fit him, and says (utterly deadpan), "True love's kiss breaks any curse."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweater_curse">sweater curse</a> is real</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>